


Pull My Hair

by michael_mxll (orphan_account)



Series: Nine. [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jeremy, Dom Michael, Hair-pulling, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Sub Jeremy Heere, Top Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/michael_mxll
Summary: Jeremy has a hair pulling kink.





	Pull My Hair

sorry it's not that long it's 2 am i'm kinda tired rn,,

 

-

 

Michael thread a hand into Jeremy’s brown locks, tugging gently which earned him a soft moan from the younger boy. Sweet, sweet sounds escaped his parted pink lips, eyes fluttering shut as he let the pleasingly painful feeling wash over him like cold ocean waves. 

 

“Does my little slut like it when i pull his pretty hair?” Michael asked Jeremy, tugging harder on his hair than before which made the brunette blush a deep red and whimper pathetically. Jeremy nodded reluctantly, “P-please… keep doing it.” 

 

Michael smirked dominantly and pulled again, and again, and again, until Jeremy was a desperate, moaning mess underneath him, unraveled merely from getting his hair pulled by his boyfriend.

 

“You’re such a whore, Jerm. You know that? You’re my little whore,” Michael retracted his hands from Jeremy’s tangled hair and began to unbutton his jeans, pulling the clothing down his skinny legs, “And i’m going to fuck you like the whore you are.” 

 

Very soon, the two were naked, Michael’s hands roaming Jeremy’s chest in adoration, one hand moving to wrap around his dick. Noises of pure pleasure emitted from the younger’s pretty lips, bruised from hard, possessive kissing and biting.

 

Jeremy almost whined but masked it last second by slamming his lips against Michael’s, kissing him sweetly and quickly, thin, dainty hands moving between them to reluctantly pull the elder boy’s hand from around his hard cock. 

 

“Oh my God, the Jeremiah “I’m so horny constantly” Heere just made me stop touching his dick. Hell has frozen over!” Michael breathed jokingly, laughing quietly at his own joke and leaning over Jeremy to retrieve the lube from the bedside table. “Micha! You ruined the mood. But, nice view, babe.” Jeremy said, staring at Michael’s chest as he moved. 

 

“Oh, you like what you see, Jerememe?”

 

“Always,” Jeremy smiled but then grimaced, “Did you seriously just call me  _ Jerememe _ ?”

 

“I did.”

 

“What- why- jesus christ just fuck me already, please!” 

 

Michael chuckled and coated two fingers in lube, rubbing at Jeremy’s entrance teasingly, before pushing one digit in slowly. It didn’t take long for Jeremy to adjust - although he did top most of the time - and as soon as he did, another finger was inside of his tight heat, stretching him out delicately. Michael’s fingers scissored and crooked up, hitting that one spot inside his boyfriend that drove him mad every time he pushed up against it, voice cracking as a soft “Michael,” left his lips. 

 

A third finger. A fourth finger. Four fingers inside him, twisting and thrusting and hitting all the right places. He needed more though.

 

“Michael; i need you inside me,” Jeremy moaned out, grinding down onto the four digits that were buried deep inside him, “I need your cock. I’m desperate for it baby, please.” 

 

Michael hummed and retracted his fingers swiftly, costing his dick with lube at the same speed, “Just because you asked so nicely, babe. You ready?” He asked, just to be sure. Jeremy nodded eagerly, staring down at Michael’s dick hungrily, needily. 

 

“Yes!”

 

The elder boy pushed in slowly, trying desperately not to hurt his boyfriend in the process, “So good, baby.” He whispered as he was fully sheathed inside of Jeremy, gazing right into his watery, pleading eyes as he began to move. “F-faster…” Jeremy requested, whimpering pathetically as Michael sped up his pace a little bit, now pulling almost the whole way out and then slamming back in, nailing into his prostage with each thrust. 

 

“Feels so good - _ i love you Micha _ \- pull my hair, baby!” Jeremy’s voice had gone up at least two octaves as he was overcome by pleasure, body shaking as his boyfriend fucked him hard and deep. The sound of the headboard hitting the wall was prominent and easy to recognise, but Jeremy’s moans were much, much louder and were taking up the whole room, echoing against the walls of their bedroom.

 

Michael’s hands momentarily settled on Jeremy’s neck, stopping to squeeze a little and then carried on up, resting in his soft brown hair. He began to tug gently again while thrusting into him, a steady rhythm beginning with the two actions. 

 

“I’m so close, baby!” Jeremy exclaimed, whispering strings of profanity under his heavy breath. Michael’s head fell onto his shoulder as he also reached his end himself, hearing Jeremy yell in ecstasy and feeling him come on their chests had him coming too - without pulling out. 

 

He filled Jeremy with his hot come, pulling out with a soft groan. He collapsed next to the younger boy and laughed breathily, “That was amazing.” 

 

“Yeah, it was.”

 

“Shower?”

 

“Round two in the shower?”

 

“Fuck yeah, Jerememe. You top this time, though, i can’t be bothered.”

 

“Never call me Jerememe again, please. Ever. Now c’mon, don’t you wanna get fucked?”

 

“I’m coming!”

 

“That’s what he said!”

 


End file.
